Everything Changes
by phelipa
Summary: Derek and Addison try to cope with the stress of being reunited. Derek has moved on and is trying to accept addison. I DELETED CHAPTER 4 I'M MAKING THIS INTO A DEREK ADDISON STORY, IT GOT TOO CONFUSIN WITH THE OTHER ONES. Enjoy!
1. Introduction 1: Addison

**I don't own any of the Grey's anatomy cast…I wish…**

**AN: First Grey's anatomy story, a mixed pairing story. We'll have to wait and see. Suggestions are welcome if you want a certain pair. We'll start with intros to all of the characters then move into the story. Hope you enjoy, please R&R. The chapters will get longer as the story comes in; the intros will be short. Maybe a couple a day. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Everything Changes

A Grey's anatomy Multi-pairing story

Introduction 1: Addison

He looks at me as though it's my fault. Maybe it is, but it was 3 years ago, three long years. That look of contempt used to be a look of passion, lust, love even. I was always his Addie, he loved me, and he made love to me…now it's like a chore. Meredith thinks I'm lucky… right, I'm lucky if I get a kiss in the morning. I tried to explain when he found me with John, I really did, but he didn't listen. He never listened; maybe that's why I slept with his best friend, because he was never there. I used to be his baby, now that's his work and formerly Meredith. I still love him; I love his smile, his taste, and his lips. We were so in love, I used to see it in his eyes. I know I saw it, his eyes burned with a passion I don't see anymore. I ruined what we had; I ruined both of our lives, our loves. We were so passionate, so in love. What the hell happened? I want it back, I want that life back. If I could take my previous mistakes and blow them into the wind I would. I watch him wander blindly through the sterile halls, he's lost and hurting. He's aching for love, a love I don't know if I can give him. My life is spinning out of control, we're together but that's the extent of it. I want a relationship. I want my Derek back.


	2. Introduction 2: Derek

**Once again don't own any characters…yet! We'll see later when I add in some more**

**AN: Thanks to my two reviewers! You guys are awesome! ;) Well here's the next chapter…a look into Derek! Hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Thanks guys!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Everything Changes

A Grey's anatomy Multi-pairing story

Introduction 2: Derek

Life, who says we enjoy it? I, for one, feel it's turning out pretty shitty. We had it made, huge house overlooking the water, multiple bedrooms and solid careers. Well, we had it made materially at least. We'd started out so in love. We'd felt a burning desire for each other that we still can't feel with anyone. I didn't feel it with Meredith and I know that she didn't feel it with John.. She told me I was distant and I made her feel isolated, she tried to tell me that's why she slept with John. As if it would right the fact that she slept with my best friend, unbelievable. She wants everything to be the same as it was. She wants me to love her like I did. Of course I love her, but can I trust her? No. Hell No. I could trust Meredith. I can't trust Addie. I want to trust her, there's nothing I'd rather be able to do. Maybe with time I can trust her, maybe with help. Meredith is gone; I see that, to work things out with Addison I need to let that relationship die. Addison was my partner, my lover, and my best friend. I swear one day I will trust her again, I will learn to overcome the obstacles we've faced and move on with our future. I have a job and my own trailer, trailer for goodness sakes…I need our house, I need my Addie .


	3. Everything Changes

**Once again, I own nothing yet**

**AN: Alright, let's get into this story. Now we have introductions we'll set into the actual storyline. May have some more intros later but after we introduce characters. Enjoy, please R&R. 200 views and 7 reviews? Tell me what you think! And what a loser Derek was on Sunday! Grrr, stupid heartbreaking butthead! Well that will not be happening in this story ;)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything Changes

A Grey's anatomy Multi-pairing story

Chapter 1: Everything changes

Tossing her auburn hair into a tight half ponytail, Addison gave Derek a quick good morning kiss. He kissed her back carefully, chastely then went downstairs. Smoothing a perfectly manicured hand over her pinstripe pants, she sighed. Things just hadn't been the same since John and Meredith. She took a deep breath, held her head high and went downstairs. Derek stood, leaning against the bar sipping on a decaf coffee. "Morning" He said curtly "I made you coffee, it's in the pot." She nodded and tried to smile warmly and she poured the coffee.

She leaned precariously on the edge of the table as she downed the warm coffee, pausing to ask "Der, what's going on with us?"

Maybe it was her imagination, but she could've sworn he grew a little "hot under the collar" so to speak. "I don't know Addison. I'm trying."

She nodded briskly, her eyes flashing, and threw the mug in the sink "You're trying, are you? Well, your 'trying' apparently isn't good enough. Look what I've done for you Derek, look at the sacrifices I've made! I moved here to be with you, what a mistake that was." She turned and marched out to the car, not looking back.

When Derek came out to the car he remained silent until they turned onto Greer Street, where he pulled to the side of the road. "Look Addi, I swear to you I'm trying. I want to love you, I want to trust you but I can't right now. I just can't and I'm sorry. I know it's what you want. I want to make you happy, please just bear with me and we can work this out." Addison looked up at him, she didn't feel much better but she understood and she was willing to wait it out. Reaching across the seat she took his hand and squeezed it firmly. "Ok" she said simply "Ok." She knew it would take time and effort but at least she knew he really was trying, he really wanted her back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Picking up her files, she met Izzie outside of the first patient's door and handed her the clipboard. Izzie followed her into the room and recited an update. "Mother's name is Miranda Hope. She's carrying a 29 week old fetus, first child. It has a steady heart rate and movement but mother had slight fever and headache earlier this morning. She also had some irregular contractions but very few and she was complaining of extreme fatigue but wasn't able to sleep. Her water broke a couple days ago but she didn't come in because she wasn't having any contractions. They called the hospital and the hospital told them to come up." Addison nodded "Good morning to you too Dr. Stevens." Izzie smiled "Good morning."

Addison pulled on her lab coat and pushed open the door. "Good Morning Mrs. Hope. How are you feeling today?" The pale, blond haired woman smiled weakly "I'm ok, thanks." Addison smiled back "Good. Alright, I'm Addison Sheppard. I'll be your special care OB until you have this baby."

The small woman nodded. "Ok, so your water broke last night?" At a nod she continued "And your husband?" "He went down to get breakfast." Addison nodded "Ok. I'm sure that Dr. Stevens has introduced herself to you as well. She'll be in to check on you periodically in addition to myself. We're both available if you need either of us and don't hesitate to call. Since your water broke early we have to worry about infection. The fever, headache, and fatigue are things we have to look after because they could be signs of an infection. Call us if you need us but one of us should be in every hour." The woman nodded "Thank you." Addison smiled and beckoned Izzie to follow her out.

"Izzie, keep a close eye one her. The fever is not a good sign. If it spikes any higher call me and we'll induce her or perform a C-section. We can't risk an infection." Izzie nodded and Addison left to go in search of Derek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she walked down the hall she took a moment to glance out the window. It was snowing, hard. She grinned gently; she loved this time of the year. Christmas was a mere 12 days away and she'd had everything prepared since December first. She'd talked him into going out to get a Christmas tree after shift and prayed, that baby Hope willing, she'd be able to keep that commitment.

She found Derek peering over a man's CT scans. Looking at it herself she stated "Subdural Hematoma." He glanced up over his shoulder and dared a smile when he saw her "That's right. Minor surgery and he'll be back on his feet in no time." Addison smiled back. "So we're still on for tonight?" He nodded "Same place as always?" She grinned; glad he had remembered "Of course. I've got a woman with early membrane rupture that may need to go to labor and delivery but it should be fine. If worse comes to worse we'll go tomorrow." He nodded and she gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Izzie came running up the stairs and flung the chart in Addison's face. Panting she tried to form the words. "Hope…fever up 4 degrees…fatigued…almost sure it's infection." Addison nodded quickly and briskly walked to the maternity ward with Izzie trailing behind. Striding into the room she spoke up "Miranda? Not feeling so well?" The woman shook her head. Addison inserted the thermometer into her mouth, waiting anxiously. "104.3 Ok Mrs. Hope, we need to prep you for surgery. There is an infection and we need to get the baby out now." She glanced up and saw Mr. Hope standing beside his wife. "Mr. Hope, would you like to come in and see the C section?" He nodded his face pale as death. Addison left Izzie to get the woman into an OR while she got into her surgery garb. She instructed Izzie to scrub in and entered the OR.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pulling and prodding, Addison managed to wrap her hands around the tiny body of an infant. She put pressure on and slowly lifted the child from its mother. It always amazed her how tiny, delicate, and intricate babies could be. The life she held squirmed and let out a strangled yelp. Addison grinned beneath her mask "It's a boy!" She called, holding the tiny child up so his parents could see him. Both parents' faces were streaming with tears but Addison could see the mother's eyelids flicker as blood welled up from her abdomen. Passing the child to the pediatric unit, she began to work on the mother. Closing her up was easy enough but she could see the haze of unconsciousness settling over the woman's eyes. "Miranda, Miranda honey stay with me." She spoke quickly as she whisked the mother to an intensive care unit. "Your baby's here. He wants to see you; you've got to stay awake for me." Izzie led the husband to the NICU where Addison was sure the baby would be for at least a few days. When she got her into a room, she started her on an IV line that would pump her full of antibiotics.

Sitting next to her she monitored her fever and breathing. She seemed to drift in and out of consciousness. Addison took a break to check on the new baby and found him in is fathers arms in the NICU. She smiled "How's he doing?" The new father looked up "He's ok, they said his lungs need to develop a little more but other than that he's ok. How's Miranda?" Addison sat down next to Mr. Hope "She's doing ok. She does have an infection but with proper treatment she should be fine. What's important is we got this little guy out. His tiny body wouldn't have been able to handle the infection." At the husbands nod she smiled and stood up "I'll be in Miranda's room if you need me." "Thank you Dr. Shepard." Addison nodded and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A knock rose Addison from her chair next to Miranda's bed. Derek's head appeared in the door. "Addie?" She smiled "Hey Derek." He slipped in the room "Someone told me you'd be here. The baby's fine. Izzie's with him. How's the mom doing?" Addison shrugged "She's ok. Still in and out of consciousness but her fever's breaking. She should be ok in a few hours." Derek nodded and thrust his hands into his pockets "So you'll be good to come later?" She nodded and she saw his lips upturn slightly in a smile "Good." With that he left, leaving her confused...what was he doing?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Addison finished up shift on time. Miranda had come to consciousness and her fever had broken. She was under supervision but she was doing fine and she had been reunited with her new baby.

Addison changed into her street clothes and pulled on her leather jacket, brown gloves, scarf and boots. Sitting in the lobby she waited patiently for Derek. When he appeared she stood up and hugged him gently "Thanks Der." He smiled "ready?" She nodded and grasped his hand as they went to the car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The cold air whipped her hair back and forth as they strode to the entrance of the tree farm. Derek paid to cut down a tree and they trekked into the forest. Addison wandered farther from him and glanced up and down the rows off available trees. "Der? I found one!" He jogged over to her. "Hmmm, nope that one's too ugly." She hit him hard across the arm as he snickered. "Shut up, I'd like you to find a better one." Her smirked "I will." They split up, searching for the perfect tree. Several times they found decent ones but finally Addison stumbled upon the perfect one. "Der! There is nothing you can complain about on this one." He looked at it. "Nope, guess not. Let's get it." She smiled as he chopped down the tree and hauled it to the car. This was what their relationship was. This was what it was supposed to be like.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Addison sunk into the couch in her robe, clutching a mug of hot chocolate. Derek flung himself down beside her, wearing pajama bottoms and a t shirt. "It's gorgeous." Addison murmured gazing at the gleaming tree, adorning their long gained ornaments. Derek nodded and kissed her gently on the cheek "It sure is." Addison smiled and took a sip of her cocoa. "Derek, are we going to be ok?" He rested an arm on her shoulder and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know what Addie, I think we are." She grinned as he planted a kiss on her head and gazed into the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree.


End file.
